24fandomcom-20200223-history
100th Episode Reel
The 100th Episode Reel is a special feature found on the Season Five DVD. The fourth episode of Season 5, was the 100th episode of 24. To celebrate that fact, a reel of 24’s best moments was put together for this DVD. It features a broader look at the series as a whole, and not just Season 5, which is different to anything that has been on the DVDs before. Clips shown * James Heller's limo being blown up - "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am" * Jack Bauer shooting the red truck, causing it to explode, at Ira Gaines' compound - "Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm" * The bomb going off at CTU - "Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am" * The bomb that blows up the CTU vehicle allowing Habib Marwan to escape from custody - "Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am" * The train bomb - "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am" * The explosion of the location that Ramon Salazar and Nina Myers met at - "Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am" * Four shots of Jack Bauer from the first four seasons are shown as the line, "I'm federal agent Jack Bauer, and this is the longest day of my life", is spoken. Counter Terrorist Unit * Richard Walsh informs his staff that an attempt will be made on David Palmer's life - "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" * Quick shots of Nina Myers, Tony Almeida, Ryan Chappelle, Erin Driscoll, Edgar Stiles and Michelle Dessler are shown. * Jack shoots George Mason with a tranquilizer gun - "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" * Tony calls Chappelle and tells him that Jack needs to be relieved of his command - "Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am" * Tony arrives just in time to save Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines from their attackers - "Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm" * Tony fights back against Mandy, who is holding him hostage. Curtis Manning then punches her in the face - "Day 4: 5:00am-6:00am" * Curtis escapes from his captors at the Rockland Building - "Day 4: 5:00pm-6:00pm" * Chloe O'Brian tells Jack that she is there for him - "Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am" * Chloe shoots at an attacker whilst in the field - "Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am" * Jack shoots Chappelle - "Day 3: 6:00am-7:00am" * Mason takes over from Jack in piloting the plane carrying the nuclear bomb into the middle of the Mojave Desert - "Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm" The President of the United States * David Palmer gives a victory speech - "Day 1: 9:00pm-10:00pm" * Several shots of Palmer from Season 1 are shown. * Palmer tells Sherry that he doesn't know her as well as he thought he did - "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" * Palmer talks in defence of himself whilst the Cabinet try to remove him from Office - "Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am" * Palmer pardones Nina Myers in advance of the murder of Jack Bauer - "Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm" * Palmer collapses from his attack by Mandy - "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am" * Palmer tells Jack that he is not seeking re-election after the events of the day - "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm" * Charles Logan is sworn in as Acting President - "Day 4: 11:00pm-12:00am" * Logan rebukes Palmer for causing huge problems to happen in the US during Logan's term - "Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am" The villains * Mandy blows up the plane - "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" * Ira Gaines shoots Dan Mounts - "Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am" * Shots of Victor, Alexis and Andre Drazen are shown. * Marie Warner shoots Reza Naiyeer - "Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm" * Jack tortures Syed Ali - "Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm" * Peter Kingsley prepares to shoot Jack - "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am" * Ramon Salazar kills his laywer, Douglas Shaye, and blames Jack - "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm" * Ramon is killed when the fake Cordilla virus turns out to be a bomb - "Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am" * Jack tortures Michael Amador - "Day 3: 4:00am-5:00am" * Stephen Saunders' helicopter is destroyed by US fighter jets - "Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am" * Habib Marwan is shown. * Dina Araz tells Jack that she would be happy to see the nuclear reactors melt down - "Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm" * Jack tells Nina Myers what she took away from the world when she killed Teri - "Day 2: 3:00pm-4:00pm" * Jack and Nina kiss - "Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm" * Jack shoots Nina - "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am" Jack Bauer * Jack shoots Marshall Goren, and requests a hacksaw - "Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am" * Jack interrogates many people, including Jane Saunders, Nina Myers, Tomas Sherek and Kevin Carroll. * Jack shoots Victor Drazen - "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" * Jack cradles Teri Bauer's dead body whilst thinking about her earlier in the day - "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" * Jack tells Kim Bauer to shoot Gary Matheson - "Day 2: 5:00am-6:00am" * Jack cries after the end of Day 3 - "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm" * Audrey Raines yells at Jack for causing Paul Raines' death - "Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am" * Jack and David Palmer have their last conversation, and Jack walks away into the sunset - "Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am" * Shots of David Palmer, Charles Logan, Bill Buchanan and Audrey Raines are shown. * Jack shoots Conrad Haas - "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" * The scene then cuts to shots from the first four episodes of Day 5 including: ** The attack on Ontario Airport ** Jack and Derek Huxley's conversation in the helicopter ** Chloe's arrest ** Martha Logan defying Secret Service ** Charles Logan angrily talking to Mike Novick ** Scenes from the Season 5 Prequel ** The bomb that kills Michelle Dessler 5 - 100th Episode Reel